El origen del miedo
by Antano
Summary: Kristoph esta pagando por sus crimenes, pero para Phoenix algo falla de akel caso, el kiere descubrir las respuestas pork sabe k detras hay algo mas oscuro k la risa final - 2ºCap, Klavier tiene una racha de accidentes...-Trucy,Apollo,Ema,etc..*NoYaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos los personajes principales son personajes de la saga Gyakuten saiban, de Capcom, añadiendo otros tantos de mi invencion, pero k sin la historia original no podria crearse esta historia, si no habeis jugado a la saga, puede contener Spoilers, sobretodo del Apollo justice.**

**Es mi primera historia basada en este popular juego, espero k le guste y k comenten ^^**

* * *

**Prologo**

**El origen del miedo**

**Aquella fue la perdición…**

**El día en que la locura lleno su alma el día que nunca olvidaría y el día que se convirtió en peón….**

Una mujer Rubia con el pelo recogido hacia un lado y vestida con un carisimo traje de seda, salió de la habitación con prisas miro hacia abajo y vio a uno de sus hijos.

-Kristoph puedes acercarme las llaves, creo que están en ese mueble-señalandoselo

EL niño sin decir nada corrió hacia el mueble, abrió el primer cajón y las encontró, subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba su madre un poco confundido. Le dio las llaves sin entender para que necesitaba que se las subiera.

Su madre le cogió las llaves y le apretó la mano.

-Vete donde esta tu hermano y no salgáis por nada, no hagáis ruido y si oís algo anormal escondeos donde ya sabes-le pidió con voz temblorosa soltándole la mano

-Pero mama…-

-No discutas-le miro con ojos firmes.

Fuera se escucho el chirriar de unos neumáticos.

-Vete.

Kristoph se mordió el labio y se fue a su habitación cogió a Klavier y se puso debajo de la ventana de la habitación miro por la ventana y vio salir del coche a su padre junto a su tío y otros dos hombres mas. En seguida se fijo en que su padre iba trompicones, quiso salir fuera a recibirle, cuando una mano le cogió del pie y clavo sus ojos en los de su hermano, recordó las palabras de su madre, cogió a Klavier en brazos y se alejo de la ventana, se acerco al armario y se metió en el, levanto la pequeña trampilla que había y metió a Klavier dentro el se quedo cogiéndole de la mano sin entrar atento al sonido de afuera.

Sintió a su madre gritar y correr, preguntando por lo que le había pasado a su marido entre llanto, Kristoph trago saliva se levanto, pero de la misma manera se volvió a agachar y a encogerse cuando una voz recia y fuerte retumbo por toda la casa pidiendo silencio y exigiendo que fuera a buscar a los críos, ella se negó diciendo que no estaba allí, que se habían quedado con unos familiares. La voz del hombre grito de nuevo escupiendo insultos y amenazas. Kristoph empezó a entrar en la trampilla cuando se escucho el sonido de un disparo y se quedo sin entrar, cerro la tapa ya que Klavier con el alboroto empezó a llorar, cruzo los dedos y pidió que no lo hubieran sentido pero no sirvió enseguida se escucho el sonido de las pisadas que alguien hacia al correr hacia ellos. Se acurruco detrás de la ropa y lejos de la trampilla, si tenían que descubrir a alguien que solo le descubrieran a el.

La voz de su madre chillando se sentía cerca pidiendo que no subieran y la voz de su padre pidiendo clemencia desde muy lejos, su corazón iba a desbocado, sollozando con la cabeza entre sus pies pidiendo que se acabara aquel terrible sonido y así fue de nuevo el fuerte sonido de un disparo y silencio, un silencio que solo duro unos segundos, su madre empezó a gritar histérica llamando a su padre, hasta que dejo de gritar el nombre de el, para pedir que se fueran que no siguieran, se escucho abrir la puerta y Kristoph se encogió mas, oía a su madre pedir clemencia pedir al hermano de su padre que les convencieran que no siguieran, pero este parecía mudo no se decía nada, Kristoph maldijo a su tío por su silencio, ¿porque no decía nada? ¿Porque no les defendía? si lo de antes era no que el creía, ¿ porque no hizo nada para salvar a su hermano? se puso las manos en la cabeza aterrado, su madre seguía llorando, mientras que los muebles de la habitación no paraban de oírse chirriar, estaban buscándolos no había dudas, se encogió mas, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar la luz de la habitación, Kristoph dejo de respirar en ese momento, pero en ningún momento cerro los ojos, por lo que pudo ver cuando empezaron a mover la ropa el rostro de su madre, ella que siempre había estado impoluta, con su melena recogida y su piel pálida brillante, sus ojos azules aun mas brillantes llenos de vida y su cálida sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, esa era su madre, tal y como siempre la tenia en mente, pro ahora, su rostro estaba demacrado, sus ropas llenas de sangre y su cara llorosa deformada por el terror y la angustia, tenia un brazo sangrando y a ceja izquierda con una brecha abierta. Kristoph no pudo evitar empezar a respirar agitado y sonoramente, las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas y sin poder contenerse mas salio corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, se abrazo a ella.

Su madre empezó a llorar de nuevo abrazándole contra ella

-Porque, porque no me has hecho caso, Kristoph- miro hacia las escaleras y hizo ademan de levantarse, pero una mano la aferro con fuerza del brazo haciéndola aullar del dolor

-De aquí no se mueve nadie- gruño la recia voz que antes había sentido Kristoph.

Kristoph le miro con rabia mordiéndole en la mano para que soltara a su madre,pero en respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara que lo alejo de ella, para estamparse contra la pared con un golpe seco, cayo de lado y sintió toda su espalda estremecerse, intento ponerse en pie, peor no lo logro, por lo que solo levanto la vista para mirar de nuevo desafiante a aquel tipo, pero lo que vio fue el cañón negro de una pistola a la vez que sintió el sonido de la detonación, no pudo ni cerrar los ojos cuando vio interponerse entre el y la bala a su madre recibiendo el disparo en el pecho y salir con una gran cantidad de sangre por encima de la cabeza de Kristoph.

-Maldición-logro sentir que decía el hombre- mira que la vi y desvió el tiro, maldita sea porque nadie la retuvo?-gruño golpeando a quien había estado cerca de la mujer

-Mama…-logro sollozar con los brazos de la mujer rodeandole.-mama!-grito cada vez mas aterrorizado.

-Lo siento, siento que haya pasado todo esto, nunca debimos….-la mujer empezó a toser escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre a la vez que su cuerpo se volvió a pesado y caía sobre Kristoph aplastandolo debajo de ella.

-Mama, mama-repetía sin descanso abrazándola su cuerpo por el pánico no podía mover el de su madre. Uno de aquellos hombres se acercó y levanto a su madre.

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo casi en un susurro, como temiendo la ira de aquel hombre.

-¡Estúpida mujer!, desde el principio no ha echo mas que complicar las cosas-renegó el de la voz recia.-quitala, solo queda eliminar a los estorbos inútiles, su muerte en vano, por estúpida.-cargó de nuevo el arma.

Kristoph no se soltaba de su madre y cuando al fin consiguieron separarles cayo al suelo, algunos de los presentes se reían, entonces fue cuando el terror se convirtió en ira descomedida, se levanto del suelo poco a poco, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos inyectados en odio a la persona que había disparado a su madre. Pudo ver como por un momento aquel hombre parecía sorprendido hasta agradado en aquella mirada, aun así quito el seguro.

-Entiendo, esa mirada es de familia, tu madre puso la misma cuando tu padre cayo allá abajo-se reía deleitándose en aquella mirada- chico para tener tan pocos años, eh de reconocer que tienes agallas, eso o que la locura ya eh echo mella en ti. Quizá si fueras mas grandes nos servirías, aunque no quiero tener que guardarme las espaldas por alguien vengativo.

-¡Espera!-

Kristoph dirigió su mirada al hombre que nunca pensó odiar, vio a su tío acercarse al hombre y hablar con el por lo bajo.

-Cierto, ¿Donde esta tu pequeño hermano?-su sonrisa era tan ancha que no le cabía en la cara.

De nuevo en aquellos ojos llenos de ira y locura brillo el reflejo del terror, aun así no contesto.

-Ya registramos todo-le informó uno de sus hombres que entro a la habitación acompañado por otros dos.

-Comprobad todos los rincones de esta habitación, veamos que pasa.

Así lo hicieron y empezaron de nuevo a rebuscar por todo, tocando todas las paredes buscando alguna puerta oculta. Kristoph seguía en el suelo sin apartar la fiera mirada de ellos, uno lo ignoro y busco cerca de el, la mirada de Kristoph se posó en su arma, la tenia entre el pantalón, clamandole que la cogiera. Miro fugazmente al hombre de la voz recia y a su tío, no le miraban, aprovecho ese momento para saltar y quitarle el arma, el hombre se quedo sorprendido pero cuando quiso cogerle para quitarle el arma recibió un tiro, cayó al suelo entre un charco de sangre, Kristoph se giro rápidamente y apuntó a los demás, y disparó de nuevo solo que esta vez no salio nada, enseguida lo tumbaron con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Ese estúpido no tenia el seguro puesto-gruño uno de ellos.

-Da igual, no importa- el de la voz recia se acerco al que desangraba y le disparo a sangre fría- inútil-escupió, después miro a Kristoph- enhorabuena, tienes la sangre fría para matar y espero que tal como dice tu tío, seas tan inteligente como pareces, pequeño prodigio.-se giro y le dio la espalda- Quemad la casa.-ordeno-este donde este escondido arderá tan bien como la madera.

Kristoph se quedo de nuevo bloqueado, si sacaba a su hermano de allí los matarían a ambos, su madre ya les aviso no salir de allí, el no hizo caso, por su culpa también morirá su hermano, si tan fácil fuera acabar con todos.

-Una oportunidad-sintió de pronto-una sola.

Regreso al mundo real y le miro.

-Saca a tu hermano de donde este, tu tío se encargara de vosotros usa esa inteligente cabeza para lo que te estaba instruyendo tu padre y viviréis si haces algo mal, moriréis de la peor manera posible, tu seras el seguro de vida de tu hermano, ¿Te parece bien el trato? Trabajar para nosotros cuando sea la hora y todos contentos, eso si nadie debe saber nada, una sola cosa un solo fallo y se acabó.

Continuara; **Cap 1 Los interrogantes de Phoenix Wright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1; Un caso rechazado.****  
**

**05 de junio, 12:45  
Oficina de Gavin**

-Traigo el informe de la autopsia-dijo Ema nada mas llegar y dejar el sobre sobre la mesa del fiscal, Gavin miraba por la ventana pensativo.- ¡El informe! -repitió un poco exasperada.

Klavier al fin percató en ella, y se tocó el flequillo antes de hablar.  
-No te había sentido entrar- se acercó a la mesa y cogió el sobre para guardarlo en el cajón, al cogerlo hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Aún te sigue doliendo?-le preguntó sacando una bolsa de snacks y empezando a comer.  
-No se iba a curar en tan poco tiempo-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.-Ya me dieron el alta, pero aún así no puedo tocar a mis amigas.  
-¿T-tus amigas?- se sorprendió y casi se le cae la bolsa de los snacks.  
-Así es mis amigas, las echo tanto de menos, su tacto, su sonido...-  
-Bueno, no tienes porque contarme todo eso-dijo bastante apurada.  
-Bueno yo solo te conteste sobre lo que me preguntaste-sonriendole de nuevo y acercándose a la vitrina- creo que pronto tendré que darles una puesta a punto, tanto tiempo sin usarlas y aquí encerradas.  
Ema casi le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo al comprender de que hablaba.  
-Si no fueras tan zoquete podrías seguir tocando esas guitarras sin problemas, fue cosa tuya si te caíste por las escaleras.-empezando a comer de nuevo con rapidez sus snacks.  
Klavier se rasco la mejilla algo abochornado.  
-Yo no tuve la culpa de que los pequeños gamberros de la calle echaran jabón por las escaleras. Tenia otras cosas en las que pensar y ni me fije- se toco el flequillo de nuevo- encima lo del apagón, no podía verlo, je, je.-reía avergonzado.  
-Pues mas te valía, podías haberte matado, tuviste suerte de salir solo con una luxación y algunos rasguños.  
-Eso parece, ojala fuero cierto que tuviera suerte-suspiro- tuve que dejar mi vive aquí e irme en ese transatlántico para mis "vacaciones" todo me salió de mal en peor.  
-Unos que tienen suerte, yo ni siquiera puedo tomarme unos días libres-gruño algo molesta.  
-Oh, si, menudas vacaciones-gruño con voz tensa- como si hubieran servido de algo-escondió los ojos en su flequillo.

Ema se cayo incomoda y guardo la bolsa vacía de los snacks.  
-Bueno, yo ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, mira bien el informe, y recuerda que de nuevo tendrás que medirte con Apollo.- se paro en la misma puerta.- Te de decir que mientras que has estado fuera no ah echo mas que ganar casos al fiscal suplente.  
-Aficionados-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**05 de junio, 18:30  
Estudios de Tvret  
Sala de mantenimiento**

-¡Oye Apollo!, papa me dijo que aquí encontraríamos pistas, pero hasta hora lo único que eh echo a sido demostrar a todos algunos de mis trucos-dijo poniéndose delante de Apollo con las manos sobre su cadera.-como sigan así tendré que sacar al señor sombrero.  
-Vamos Trucy calmate, si sigues dando vueltas no podremos concentrarnos-decía ya exasperado, mirando el jarrón roto y la figura pintada en el suelo donde habían encontrado el cuerpo.-Por mas que miro no encuentro nada, solo esta la huella dactilar del acusado, esto no pinta bien.  
-Eso quiere decir que lo que pensabas era cierto, realmente es el asesino.  
-No se porque lo acepte, ya me olía mal desde un principio, quizá esta buena racha me superó y me hizo ser un poco prepotente.  
-Seguramente sea eso-dijo Trucy dándose golpecitos en la barbilla.  
-Gracias por los ánimos-dijo Apollo con los hombros caídos y sudando.  
De pronto se escucho un gran revuelto fuera.  
-¿Que sucederá?-pregunto Trucy asomándose por la venta y viendo a los periodistas y a un grupo de chicas chillando al interior del edificio.-¿Será llegado algún famoso?-con los ojos le brillaron ante la expectativa y se asomó mas por la ventana.  
-Ten cuidado que te vas a caer y no se te ocurra pedir ningún autógrafo-gruño Apollo, estaba bastante nervioso y molesto por todo aquel caso, siempre que hacia caso de Phoenix le pasaba lo mismo.-Ya podía tu padre haberse espabilado a recuperar el distintivo.  
-No me hagas pagar eso-Trucy se cruzó de brazos con los mofletes hinchados.  
-Ok, perdona, estoy un poco nervioso-se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza apurado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.  
-¡Cuanto tiempo señor frente!.-exclamó una voz conocida.  
A Apollo no le hizo falta mirarle para saber quien era.  
-Ya veo que regresaste.-se puso las manos en jarras, intentando parecer seguro de si mismo.  
-Así es, no podía estar mas tiempo sin hacer nada y que mejor que poner al señor frente en su sitio-sonrió burlescamente.  
-¿Este tío no cambia-musito por lo bajo.- Y ya entiendo el follón de abajo.  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-No, no, nada, je, je.  
-¿Ya estas mejor?-le pregunto Trucy poniéndose a su lado.  
-A si es-le sonrió a Trucy de manera que se le viera una radiante sonrisa- ¿me echaste de menos?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Me alegra oír eso, pero supongo que para el señor frente no es lo mismo, se le acabó la buena suerte.  
Apollo no dijo nada y dejo que Klavier mirara la escena del crimen sin molestarle, el y Trucy habían salido al pasillo y ambos sacaron un té de la maquina expendedora, al poco rato Klavier salió sonriendo.  
-Parece que yo tenia razón, lo siento señor frente.  
-No tienes porque sentirlo.  
Ambos se callaron al ver al director de la televisión yendo hacia ellos, pronto empezó a hablarles sobre los problemas que aquel incidente iba a traer a la empresa, se dirigían a la salida, Trucy iba la primera y vio el ambiente tenso, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió a las inmediaciones de los estudios, allí estaba la mujer que le pedía los trucos una y otra vez, Trucy de nuevo le enseño algunos mientras esperaba a que Apollo saliera.  
Apollo y Klavier se despidieron del presidente que recibió una llamada y con prisas se alejo de ellos.  
-Bueno señor frente, voy a beber algo tengo la garganta seca y no me invitó.  
-"Como si tuviera que hacerlo"-pensó.  
Apollo salio y vio a Trucy se acercó a ella, le iba a decir que ya se iban pero parecía que la mujer no le iba a dejar irse así como así, no hasta que viera un truco espectacular.  
Klavier salio y les vio se acercó a ellos.  
-Aun estáis aquí?-les preguntó.  
Trucy saco al señor sombrero, cuando de pronto se escucho una detonación de un disparo, la gente se agachó. Apollo se quedo helado y Klavier que estaba tras el señor sombrero empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.  
-¿Fue un disparo?-dijo Trucy alarmada.  
-Parece que fue una falsa alarma- se reía Klavier ante la cara de Apollo- señor frente parece que se asustó como una niña-sonriendole mordazmente.  
-Mira quien hablo, el primero en agacharse-le pico.  
-Solo era para seguir el juego.-decía encogiéndose de hombros.  
La gente empezó a reír nerviosa, hablando de algún bromista.  
-Seguramente, son fiestas en este sitio, algún crío tiraría un petardo de los buenos.  
-Pues menudo susto-exclamo Trucy, guardando de nuevo al señor sombrero.  
-Bueno entonces nos mediremos de nuevo en el juicio.  
-¡No!-grito Apollo, tosió un poco- perdón no quería chillar- se rasco la cabeza- pero no, este caso no lo aceptare, estoy seguro de su culpabilidad.  
-Y eso?-se sorprendió Klavier  
-Pues...-empezó a decir Apollo.  
-Cuando fuimos a verlo...-le corto Trucy.  
-Trucy-Apollo la cortó a ella y con la mirada le pidió que no hablara.  
-Esta bien, como queráis, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me tendréis que disculpar, hasta otra,-se despidió con mano saliendo a la calle.


End file.
